Kidnappped by Labby
by dmwcool1
Summary: This is a shared story between the author of the screenname disneyfuhreak123 and me. After Jessie's kidnapping by the nieghbor's dog, it's up to Buzz and Woody to save her. Some BuzzxJessie Changed title
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I've changed the title to Kidnapped by Labby (temporarily cuz it's a lame title I thought last minute) because I've been notified it's very similar to a story named "Ruby see, Ruby do". My partner and I honestly weren't even aware at the time when thinking of that title; it flew out of our minds. Again, we DID NOT steal it on purpose and apologize for the previous title.**

**Hey guys! So as you read, this story is done by another author named reader-n-writer-96 and me. This chapter is done by me and the next will be done by her and chapter 3 will be me blah blah lbah, we alternate. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

It was an ordinary day at the Davis household. Andy completed his daily playtime with his favorite clan of toys and ran downstairs to be driven to school. After watching Mrs. Davis assembling Molly's seatbelt in her car seat, Hamm jumped down the ledge to join the rest of the chatting toys. Well, _almost_ all the toys.

"Oh great," Woody moaned, twirling his body around in a semi-frantic search, "Where's Jessie now?"

"She's gone again? Did you check under the bed?" asked Bo, pointing her staff to the edge of Andy's bed. Woody nodded his head yes in a response.

"If I had internal organs instead of stuffing, I would have had a stomach ulcer by now," mumbled Woody.

"She's not in the toy box," announced Buzz, walking over to the toy sheriff.

"That's perfect," Woody sarcastically remarked, "You never gave me this much stress out of all the years you've been here, Buzz. She's only been here six months and I'm a nervous wreck."

"She likes to play with you," Bo interrupted, wringing her hands on her staff with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm not playing."

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Slinky as he sauntered over to the search party.

"Not now, Slink."

"I mean, I think I found what you're looking for," he clarified, tilting his head upwards. As the rest of the toys look up, their eyes met up with a closed vent.

"Not again," groaned Woody, "I'll go check."

The cowboy slowly opened the cover of the vent as he stood on Andy's dresser that was placed directly underneath it.

"Jessie?" he called out. "Are you in here?" As he squinted his eyes to focus his sight, he saw a silhouette crawling on its knees and hands towards him.

"Right here, partner!" she exclaimed as she came face-to-face with him. The beams of the flashlight she had brought up with her was shone and reflected off the walls.

"Jessie! What did I tell you about being in the vents? Do you know that Andy's mom will be here any minute? What's the matter with you? Why are you even up here?"

"You told me not to. Yes I know. Nothing's the matter with me. And it's fun. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Jessie..."

"Woody..." she countered, copying his pose by crossing her arms.

"Jessie, you're gonna hurt yourself one day."

"No I won't! I'm _fine_ Woody. I can look after myself."

"Jessie, stop fooling around and climb outta here."

"What will convince you I'm OK?"

"Jessie, it's dangerous-"

"Doncha trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust, Jessie. You're either going to hurt yourself or get lost in here. Just stay in Andy's room."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'll be fine? I'm not going to get myself into trouble."

"Yes you will. Now c'mon," Woody urged while holding her hand, "Lets go. It's time for a staff meeting."

"_Another_ one? Why are you so anal about these things, Woody?"

"C'mon," he demanded through his teeth as he pulled her hand again.

As she rolled her eyes, she slid her body out of the vent and onto the dresser with her male counterpart.

After a short staff meeting, Woody heard Andy's mother pulling up the driveway after dropping her son off at his elementary school.

"OK, that concludes our staff meeting," broadcasted Woody as he watched the toys go to their spots, "And don't forget that Andy is pet sitting the neighbor's dog while they're on vacation. He's coming over today!"

The door flew open and the toys fell lifeless as they heard Mrs. Davis complain under her breath that her son's room was a mess.

"How many times have I told him to clean up after playtime?" she asked herself as the doorbell rang. "That must be the Gardeners now with Labby…"

**So it's a simple start but don't worry, it will definately get more interesting. This is only the set up. Yet again please review or critique and check out some of reader-n-writer-96's stories. They're awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is reader-and-writer-96's amazing work. Please review and critique. Enjoy :-)**

"Mom, look! He can roll over!" Andy exclaimed outside.

"So that's the new pup." Hamm said matter-of-factly. They were all looking out the window into Andy's front yard.

"Great! Another thing to hide my eyes from me." Mr. Potato grumbled.

"You know what they say," Slinky dog said. "Three's company," including himself.

"Oh, stop it you three." Bo exclaimed. "Labby seems nice."

"Besides, he's the same age as Buster. He can't be any more trouble." Added Woody.

"Says the one who rides Andy's dog like it's a glorified horse!" Mr. Potato head barked. Bullseye whimpered, which made Jessie glare at the potato.

"Listen, Mr. Potato Head. Labby is a critter, so you behave around him!" she demanded.

"She's right, deary." Butted-in Mrs. Potato Head. "He's probably a sweetie-pie."

"Interesting name, though." Buzz said to no one in particular."Not very original-Labby."

Woody shrugged. "The kid's five years old." He jumped from the windowsill.

"Alright, guys. You saw the new dog. Now remember to be extra careful with where you go." He looked Jessie in the eye, and all she did was roll her eyes and turn the other way. After the toys departed from the sill, Woody walked over to Jessie and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Jess. I'm not a bad guy-you know that." He said. "But you've only been here-"

"I've been here six-months, Woody." She interrupted. "I know how things work around here."

"Another dog is dangerous, Jessie." Woody explained. "We don't know him all too well."

"What do you think he's gonna do, Woody? Squish through the vent?" she sighed.

"No, but this house is old, like, hundreds of years old. You could slip through a crack or fall down the laundry shoot. "

"I'll be fine, Woody." Jessie was exasperated. "You don't need to babysit me."

"Okay, okay. I know you'll be fine. But, you're my responsibility-"

"I'm my own responsibility. I took care of myself before you came along. You're not all that."

"I know I'm not. But toys look after each other." Woody ended. Jessie had nothing to say to that. He turned and hopped off the bed. Buzz saw the look on his best friend's face and inferred that the conversation did not go as the sheriff planned. He climbed onto the bed next.

"He-well, he just cares, ya know." Buzz said. His voice startled Jessie.

"I know." She said, without turning around. "But he can care a whole lot less."Buzz didn't know whether to sit and comfort her, or to just keep rambling. He chose to keep rambling.

"Well, at least he wanted you to come here, When I came here, well, I was attached to the back of a rocket."

"What?" Jessie asked, slightly confused.

"Well, he didn't. Woody, I mean. Sid did. He was Andy's neighbor 'til we moved. And well, I was attached to a rocket until Woody scared him. And my arm was broken until this other toy fixed it. And I was a maid called Mrs. Nesbit." The words just kept coming out, the events totally in a different order. Jessie was speechless as her eyebrows raised.

"Buzz, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." He replied like someone with authority. 'Someone' he thought, 'who worked for Star Command.'

"Alrighty, then." She said.

"Aren't you claustrophobic?" Buzz managed to say. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I have a flashlight with me, which helps. But sometimes the cramped space does get to me. I like it in there because I can see down above, and watch Andy be young and careless."

"Is this about your other owner?" Buzz wondered. "Emily was her name, right?"

"Yes. It was her name, but I don't know why I enjoy watching Andy. It shows me why I'm important here, I guess." She admitted. "But don't tell, Woody, please, Buzz. He'll think I'm unhappy. This can be our little secret."

Buzz bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Jessie grinned. "You know what, Buzz? You are the sweetest darn toy in the history of Star Command."Buzz blushed furiously.

"Is it hot in here?" he said quickly, and then he climbed off the bed and rushed off, leaving Jessie time to sneak into the vent above Andy's bed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. This chapter is done by me, proofread by my partner. I'm sure that Mrs. Davis doesn't have a first name in any of the movies so I named her Bette (get it? Bette Davis?). And the neighbors I named after Ava Gardner, the boy is named after Bruce (Wayne) and the father is Frank (Sinatra). Just a lame inside joke between me, myself, and I. Anyways, enjoy!**

Three days has passed since Labby's, the neighbor's dog, arrival. Andy incorporated him into his playtime, whether he was the giant puppy who accidentally walked into the growing ray or Dr. Evil Porkchop's ride. He cooperated with his roles just like Buster was, excluding the time where he knocked down with his tail the toy town Andy made.

"Andy!" Mrs. Davis called out to her son upstairs, "Mrs. Gardner will be here in twenty minutes so you better get Labby's bag and stuff together."

"OK, mom!" Andy responded. He turned to Labby and slapped his thighs, "C'mon boy! Lets go downstairs." Running out of the room, Labby ran after his, sliding around due to his uncoordinated body.

"Whoo!" Mr. Potatohead breathed while reaching for his detached eye, "I'll tell ya, if playtime wasn't already crazy enough to play with _one _dog…"

"Give him a break," Slinky cut in, "I thought he was kinda nice. I'm gonna miss the little guy."

"Yeah, he was a nice visit," agreed Mrs. Potatohead.

During the toys conversation, Jessie looked up at the vent and noticed the flashlight from her previous stay had been left on.

_I should go turn it off, _she thought to herself. Without anybody seeing, she sneak over and climb into the vent. Buzz observed that the cowgirl was missing in the crowd and turned his attention to the vent and watched her pull her legs in.

_Oh no,_ he thought, _Do I tell Woody…?_ He turned to look at Woody who was talking to Rex.

….

"There you are," Jessie whispered to herself after she lead herself to the flashlight's beam. "I gotta remember to turn you off." Hearing a bark, she crawled to the next vent opening over the living room. She watched Andy playing with Labby and Buster underneath her body and smiled. Suddenly the doorbell rang and a lady with raven black hair stood in the doorway when Mrs. Davis opened her door.

"Ava!" Mrs. Davis called out, "I love your new sunglasses."

"Thank you," the lady replied with a big smile as she took them off, revealing her emerald eyes, "I go them while Frank and I were on vacation." She stopped for a moment and gently placed her hand on her son's back who was standing next to her. "Bruce, so hello to Mrs. Davis." He mumbled out a small, shy hello.

"Well, hello Bruce," Mrs. Davis greeted with an encouraging smile.

"So how have you been, Bette?"

"Oh just fine. Andy! The Gardner's are here! Do you have the bag?"

"Let me go get it, Mom," Andy called out, running upstairs and leaving Buster and Labby to wrestle together.

…...

_OK, I gotta get out of here,_ thought Jessie as she fiddled her fingers with the vent opening that was directly above the dogs. She watched as Andy brought down his doggy sack and put it in front of the Gardners.

"Andy!" Ava exclaimed, clasping her hands together in sock and awe, "You're growing up so fast! Before I know it, you'll be in _college_."

"Thanks…" he responded, unsure of how to react of the mentioning of his growing age.

"Do you want to see Molly?" asked Mrs. Davis, "She's two now."

"Two years old? I remember when you were pregnant with here, Bette," recalled Ava, following Mrs. Davis to Molly's nursery with their sons and Buster following them.

As Jessie headed back to Andy's room, she heard a creaking noise and realized it came from the nails that were holding the vent cover attached to the ceiling.

"Uh oh," she murmured. Before she had chance to move, she found herself falling with the cover, letting out a small yelp. Opening her eyes from her tumble, she felt breathing on her face. It belonged to Labby.

"H-hi boy." He sniffed her, causing her anxiety to rise in her body.

Meanwhile, Buzz told Woody about Jessie wondering around in the vent and decided to search for her. They saw a light in front of them from the flashlight and crawled over in hopes of finding her.

"I can't believe she went in the vents again…" mumbled Woody, "And I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me you saw her crawl in here in the first place!"

"I-I didn't want to get myself into any trouble," explained Buzz.

"Well, you're in trouble now. I-"

The two toys stopped at saw the opening in the center of the vent passage way. As they looked down, they saw Labby carrying Jessie into his unzipped dog bag.

"Jessie!" they gasped simultaneously.

"Put me down!" Jessie pleaded towards the young puppy.

"We gotta do something," Woody announced to Buzz.

"What _can_ we do, Woody? We are at least ten feet above them!" countered Buzz.

"I-I don't know! Get Slinky? Jump down? Or maybe we could-"

"She's just adorable, Bette," complimented Ava as she walked downstairs.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Davis.

"Well, we must go," pronounced Ava as she zipped up the bag, looking for Labby.

"I have her leash," notified Bruce when he found her, attaching it on her collar.

"It was nice seeing you two again and say hello to Frank for me," requested Mrs. Davis.

"Will do!" agreed Ava, closing the door after her son and dog, "Bye!"

"We have to get to Jessie," Woody admitted as he watch Ava and Bruce walking over to the house across the street from the open window in the vent.

"That's the house," Buzz pointed out. "That's the house we need to go to."

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read-n-writer-96's work.**

*Bark Bark* Labby ran around his owners' house in circles, taking in the familiar sights and scents.

"Welcome home, Labby!" Ava announced as she went into the house. "Didja miss us?" Labby replied with his wagging tail as he ran into Bruce's room. Bruce came in a moment later and set down Labby's doggy bag, containing Jessie, on his bed.

"Brucie, come help set the table for dinner!" his mom called from downstairs.

"Okay, mom!"

When Jessie heard the door slam and the footsteps going down the stairs she sat up in the bag. This was the first time that she realized it was dark in there. Plus, it was cramped space. Jessie started inhaling and exhaling deeply. She put her hands to the top of the bag, trying to open it. She saw that it was sealed with a zipper. "Labby! Come here, boy!" she exclaimed. When Labby didn't seem to respond, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. This got the Labrador's attention, and Jessie felt the momentum of the dog jumping on top of the bed. "C'mon boy. Open the zipper! You can do it!" Labby just stood over the bag. Jessie could hear his loud panting. "Come on, boy…please!" But nothing happened.  
Suddenly, the zipper opened in one swift move. Jessie look up, prepared to see a cute puppy face looking back at her. Instead she saw Buzz Lightyear?

"Buzz!" She exclaimed, jumping up in the bag. "You came! Thanks so much!" She tried to hug him, but he ducked his head cautiously and jumped back.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" he demanded.

"What?" Jessie asked, startled.

"Are you, or are you not working for Zurg?" he barked.

"What?" Jessie asked again, more confused. "Buzz, it's me. It's Jessie!"

"Spare me your lies! I have never met you in my life." Buzz pointed his laser, and a red light was reflected off Jessie's forehead as she climbed out of the doggy bag and stood in front of Buzz.

Jessie put her hands on her hips and frowned. She was getting frustrated. "Stop playing around Buzz and take me back to Andy's! Everybody is probably worried about us! Does Woody know I'm gone?"

Buzz only stared at her with a look of disgust, but his voice softened a little, realizing his commands and growls were not working. "I am not playing around, Miss. Being a Star Command space ranger is serious business. I do not fool around on the job. And the only place I will be taking you is to Star Command for a full analysis. I never heard of Andy's before. What galaxy is it in?"

"It's not in a galaxy, Buzz. It's right next door!"

"I am sorry to say, Ma'am, but I think all this traveling in that carrier contraption has made you ill in the head."

Jessie didn't have time to respond because footsteps were coming up the staircase again. Jessie jumped into the doggy bag, making sure it stayed unzipped. Buzz was running towards the night stand near the bed. "Buzz, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Getting ready for Commander Bruce." He said. "Please remain quiet out of respect. He is the only one who has been with me since I crash-landed on this strange planet."

That's when Jessie realized that this wasn't her Buzz. ANDY's Buzz she corrected herself. Labby, who was observing the two toys while sitting on Bruce's pillow, didn't want Jessie going back in the bag. He went to the opening Jessie left unzipped and grabbed Jessie in his mouth. "Now you decide to get me." She grumbled under her breath right before the door was swung open.

"Whatcha got there, Labby?" Bruce asked, seeing Labby swinging something in his mouth. Labby wouldn't release Jessie into Bruce's hand. "Drop it, or you are at a risk with the Galactical Alliance." Bruce warned, and soon enough the cowgirl was dropped into the five year old's hand, covered in dog slobber. "Anna!" he called. "I thought I told you not to come in my room!" Then he remembered that his twin sister was at a sleepover. He brought Jessie into his little sister's room and put her on the pillow. "Hope you like dog slobbery toys on your pillow." He said menacingly and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Jessie looked around the new room. It was all pink. Pink walls, pink floor, pink furniture, and a Barbie comforter set on the bed.

He brought Jessie into his little sister's room and put her on the pillow. "Hope you like dog slobbery toys on your pillow." He said menacingly and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Jessie looked around the new room. It was all pink. Pink walls, pink floor, pink furniture, and a Barbie comforter set on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Barbie." A voice said from the window sill. A plastic doll with a blonde pony tail, an anatomically-correct body (for the most part), and blue sundress hopped from the sill, ran across the floor, and met up with the new toy on the bed. "And you are?"

"Howdy, I'm Jessie!" the cowgirl introduced herself.

"You are going to LOVE Anna. She is so LOVEable. I LOVE her and she LOVES me." Barbie said, emphasizing the word "love" each time.

"I'm sure I will love her…" Jessie said. "But I need to get home."

"What do you mean?" the Barbie asked, honestly confused.

Jessie showed her the boot with ANDY written on it. This is my owner. Labby took me with him here. I need to get back next door."

"Isn't Labby adorable!" Barbie exclaimed.

"Yes, he is." Jessie admitted. "But I belong across the street, with my friends."

"But now I'm your friend!" Barbie insisted, looking a little hurt.

"I know you are. You are my new friend." Jessie explained, trying not to insult her.

"Okay! So what do ya wanna do first?" Barbie asked.

"Umm…I was hoping to find Buzz Lightyear in Bruce's room."

"Someone has a crush on Buzz!" Barbie cooed.

"That is NOT it." Jessie said, defensively. "I need his help getting back to Andy's."

"Sure…" Barbie said. "If you need help, why wouldn't you ask me, ya know, your best FRIEND?"

Jessie sighed, and doubtfully said, "Okay you can help me…"

"Yippee!" Barbie jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  


* * *

"Buzz what are we gonna do?" Woody asked, mad at Jessie for being stupid, and mad at himself for putting one of his best friends in danger. They were crawling in the vent, trying to find an exit. "I warned her, I told her. It's her fault!"

Buzz put a hand on Woody's shoulder. "This is not what we need to worry about, Woody. We just need to find a way to bring her back."

"Shh!" Woody said, trying to overhear Mrs. Davis on the phone.

"Tomorrow is perfect. I have a recipe I've been trying to try…..What?...Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I gave you back your sunglasses! I'll give them back tomorrow when you come over, 'kay?...Alright now…Buhbye!"

"Seems like Labby's owner is coming back tomorrow," Buzz summarized the obvious.

"Which means, we have a way to get to Jessie." Woody said, excitedly.

Buzz smiled, liking where this was going. "C'mon, cowboy. We have to think of a plan."

**Please keep the reviews comin'! We LOVE the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My work.**

The evening sun shone through the windows, radiating the Davis' household with a warm orange glow. Cycling out with friends, Andy Davis left his toys in the backyard from his last playtime. The back door was open; Woody and Buzz snuck into the house, avoiding Mrs. Davis.

"C'mon, Buzz," Woody demanded rapidly, slightly tugging Buzz's arm towards the direction of the door.

"Did you see the look on Andy's face yesterday when he couldn't find Jessie?" asked Buzz, jumping over the threshold as he surpassed his cowboy counterpart.

"Yeah…" Woody's voice trailed off, "He really missed her."

"Well, I don't know about you but-" The door was heard opening following with a familiar voice. The toys ran to the dining table leg, hiding from the two conversing women at the door.

"Hi Ava," Mrs. Davis greeted, waving her arm inward, "C'mon in. Your glasses are right over here." As the mothers left to locate the sunglasses, Woody and Buzz noted she left her briefcase behind.

"She must have completed her work at the office," Buzz announced, "C'mon!" After rustling through manila folders and paperwork, they settled themselves in the bottom, covering some of her work over themselves in order to hide each other from Mrs. Garner or Mrs. Davis.

"Thank you, Bette," Ava called out as she picked up her briefcase. Holding their breath, the playthings peeked through the opening at the top and watched her put on her glasses. "I've got to get going. See you later!"

"Buzz, move!" complained Woody as he pushed the spaceman's knee from his ear.

"Ow! Woody!" Buzz shot back through clenched teeth. Suddenly, they felt vibrations throughout the case as they heard a door shut.

"Sh!" Woody demanded, bringing his finger to his lips, "She started the car."

…..

"Alright," pronounced Jessie, looking around the pink-infested room, "Do you know your way around this house, Barbie?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Barbie replied bobbing her head up and down, her blonde ponytail bouncing along with the movements of her head, "I can show you! I just LOVE showing new toys around here!"

"Perfect," Jessie exclaimed, heading over to the door, "where's the backyard do-" Before she could finish her sentence, Barbie pulled up in a pale pink convertible.

"Hop in!" she commanded, patting the passenger's seat as a welcome, "I just LOVE tour rides!" The cowgirl had to admit to herself with a laugh; she kind of liked this girl. So she decided to have fun with her.

"So…" Jessie started, jumping into the vacant seat, "What do you think of this car?"

"I like it very much!"

"Just 'like it', huh?" Jessie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, of course, who wouldn't?"

"Well, I, uh…OK, we're getting off track. So where's the first stop? How about we go to-" Once again, Jessie was cut short by the car's jarred start.

"As you see over here-" Barbie broadcasted, unfazed by the car's hasty set off, "This is the Gardner's master bathroom. Back in 2007, the choice of replacing the crimson bath tiles with the indigo tile you see before yourself was a strenuous decision. But, risking a powerful clash with the shower tiles, they decided to put their best designer's foot forward, making the choice of changing the color of the tile."

"That's real nice, Barbie, but I gotta-"

"And I you see to your left, this is the guest room. Originally it deemed the role as the master bedroom but-"

"How are you even controlling this thing?" questioned the perplexed Jessie as she observed the car's speed and movement of setting she was experiencing.

"Please hold all questions till the end of this ride. Thank you!"

"But I-"

"There is also a LOVEly sale down at the gift shop!"

…...

"Alright! Alright Jimmy!" screamed Ava, holding her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she closed the front door of her house while holding her suitcase, "I'll send you the paperwork _now_! By email, OK? I understand that…but you aren't my boss! He doesn't even want these papers until Friday!"

The toys jarred forward as the impact of her dropping the suitcase by the doorway was felt.

"Is she gone?" Woody quizzed after several moments of silence.

"I think so. Boy, that Jimmy guy has got some nerve…"

"Buzz, focus. Help me up." After lifting Woody to the top, Buzz waited at the bottom as Woody inspected the area. "Coast is clear," he announced, pulling the toy astronaut out of the bag with him.

As their plastic feet ran on the pea green carpet underneath them, Buzz spotted a toy convertible with a familiar female toy in the passenger seat.

"Woody! Look!" Buzz exclaimed, pointing towards their direction. Barbie was busy talking about the history and origins of the china in the cabinet they paused by.

Woody opened his mouth to call out her name but felt a strong collision between him and another body. It was Buzz's.

"Buzz, get off of me!" Woody demanded. "I understand you're a little nervous around her but _c'mon_…"

"Quiet!" Buzz commanded.

"Buzz!" Woody shouted, pushing him off by him helmet, readjusting his hat. Wait…helmet? "Why do you have your helmet up?" Before Woody could fight back, Buzz at the speed of light rapidly extended out the cowboy's pull string and bounded him in it, hooking the hoop on a nail that stick out on the wall near their height.

"Unhand him!" ordered Buzz, pointing to Woody. The poor sheriff could only blink his eyes in bewilderment until he realized: these were two completely different Buzzes. The difference between them were obvious. One had a utility belt and kept his helmet covering his head while the other had 'Andy' written on the bottom of his boot.

"Deja-vu…" mumbled Woody trying to squiggle out of his string, remembering the last time two Buzz's fought over the same identity.

"Are you _mad_?" inquired utility belt Buzz, "He works for Zurg! He and _that_ temptress are-"

"Fine. Just fine," reassured Buzz, "They are no harm whatsoever."

"Spare me your lies _traitor_!"

"Wh-"

"I thought I'd never see the day. A cadet turning his back on the most triumphant training academy. And for _what?_ _Zurg_. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to work for that _dictator._"

Buzz crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "And what has this 'dictator' done that was so horrid in the first place?"

Utility belt Buzz fell silent.

"And I hope you know that this gentleman here," Buzz clarified, pointing his finger to Woody, "_happens_ to be a sheriff. Why, he should have you under arrest."

"Arrest? No!" utility belt Buzz pleaded, falling to his knees, "I beg of you! For the sake of my track record! What will those at Star Command think of me!"

"They'd think pretty terrible of you," Woody played along, "Who knows, you might lose your position as an astronaut…"

"_Space ranger_, Woody," corrected Buzz.

"Lose…my _position_? You wouldn't!" yelled utility belt Buzz.

"Untie me and I'll…untie your…crimes…or, uh, faults or…"

"Couldn't think of a better comeback, cowboy?" whispered Buzz with a smirk.

"Hey, you try doing this."

While utility belt Buzz freed Woody, the three playthings turned their attention to the china cabinet. The two female toys were gone.

"Oh _perfect_," grumbled Woody, "We gotta go find them. C'mon!"

**My partner and I are so happy with the success of this story and it'd be awesome to see reviews for this chapter! You guys have been awesome in the comment department :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm to lazy to edit but basically after arriving at the house, the Gardners went to Pizza Planet after Mrs. Gardner returned home from work. That explains why the toys can have a tour of the house ;-) Oh and read-n-writer-96 changed her name to disneyfuhreak123. Just a little note. **

**Oh and this is her work...just sayin' ;-)**

"Over here is the 2008 set of suede couches, imported from -"

"That's great, Barbie. But I'm very interested in seeing-"

"Please be patient and keep this tour on track." Barbie said, her plastic smile creepily not changing as she talked.

Jessie sighed. "Thanks, Barbie. For everything. But I think I can find my own way around." Jessie put one foot out of the vehicle.

Barbie's face creased. "Well, okay..." she said with sorrow in her voice.

Guilt swept through Jessie's stuffing and she pulled her foot back into the car. "Just kidding." Jessie lied. "Please go on."

Barbie's freaky smile returned, and she started lecturing again. "As I was saying, this suede couch was imported from Italy and it is so LOVEly to sit on, especially because it's so soft, and cozy, and smooth, and plush, and-"

"I get it, Barbie." Jessie's patience was being tested. She just needed to get outside…

"Okay, then. Moving on…" Barbie stepped out of her trance and the car sped again.

"How does it-" Jessie began to ask again, but Barbie once again did not answer. "No questions yet, please." The blonde reminded the cowgirl.

!#$%^

"Gotta think…" Woody mumbled to himself. "The gang is goin' to get worried."

"What if I flew you all back to your shelter?" asked the mindless Buzz.

'Fly…fly...fly…' Woody kept thinking to himself, as if he was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together.

As if on cue, Andy's Buzz asked the other Buzz, "Are there any windows in that direction?" He pointed his finger in the direction of Andy's house.

"I believe so," said the other Buzz.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Woody. He turned to Andy's Buzz. "Go find Jessie. Me and the other space ranger will go find a window and some wire or thick string."

"But why do I-"Buzz asked regretfully, but before he could get another word in edge-wise, his best friend and his crazy counter-part were already gone.

!#$%^

Buzz walked through every room and hallway. "Jessie?" he called with no answer.

"Buzz, watch out!" cried a familiar voice from behind.

"Woah!" Buzz shouted as he jumped in the air and barely missed a collision with a pink convertible.

"Sorry, Ranger!" shouted the cowgirl over her shoulder. "I'm-er-trying to get back to my home planet."

"What?" asked a confused Buzz.

The car came to stop, thankfully before it hit a leg of the kitchen table. "Sorry, folks!" Barbie announced. "Seems like a circuit needs a fixing! But that was SO much fun!"

"Your rootin' tootin'!" exclaimed Jessie. She never imagined having that much fun with a Barbie tour guide.

"Thank you for joining me on this tour! The gift shop is closed down for renovations. Sorry for the inconvenience." Barbie said.

"Wait-we didn't go outside!" complained Jessie.

"This tour does not include the backyard, considering the car's conditions." explained Barbie.

"Um, Jessie-" Buzz interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" Jessie questioned the space ranger, who she clearly thought was the one who tried to shoot her with a light bulb laser.

"We've clearly known each other for quite some time now, Jessie." Buzz concluded, slightly hurt, and oblivious to who Jessie thought she was dealing with.

"Buzz, is that you?" Jessie questioned, finally understanding.

"Who-who else would it be?" asked Buzz, still not getting it.

"Maybe a Space Ranger who thought I worked for Zurg…" giggled Jessie.

"Oh, right: him." Buzz finally remembered what happened from before seeing Jessie, as if her hypnosis over him left for only a few minutes.

"I'm so glad you came to rescue me!" Jessie said excitedly as she went to give Buzz a hug. "Does Woody know I'm here?"  
"Well-I-I-he is upstairs looking for an open window." Buzz was finally able to say. His train of thought was lost after the cowgirl surprise-hugged him.

"Why would he do that?" Jessie asked letting go of Buzz.

"Re-remember when I told you earlier about Sid's house?"

Jessie nodded.

"This was how we almost escaped." Buzz explained.

"Almost?" Jessie said.

Buzz nodded. "We would have, if I didn't go crazy. I-I mean I didn't exactly go crazy. But I was going through a rough patch and was unable to help Woody out. I am not crazy." He finally concluded.

"I'm sure you're not." Jessie agreed, causing Buzz to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Thanks, Barbie!" said Jessie as she went to hug her new friend. "I had a great time!"

"Have fun, you LOVE birds." Barbie clapped her hands.

This caused both the cowgirl and space ranger to shake their hands vigorously and acting defensive. "We're not…because I'm not...and you're not…" they said to each other in unison. Jessie then put her hand through Buzz's and though he was utterly shocked, the two toys started running towards the stairs to meet up with Woody.

!#$%^

As the two Buzz's tried opening a window that was parallel to a window in Andy's room, Woody went to talk to Jessie. "I'm sorry." They both regretfully said in unison and then giggled after.

"I shouldn't be so protective." admitted Woody.

"I shouldn't be so rebellious." admitted Jessie.

They didn't have time to elaborate on the conversation because the window was open. Woody knew that Andy and his family were probably out to dinner so he felt comfortable throwing a paper weight between the two houses so it slightly knocked on Andy's window, considering the minimum momentum a toy could use.

#$%^^

"Did you guys hear that?" Slinky asked the rest of the gang.  
"Hear what?" Rex said.

"Somethin' coming from the window." explained Slinky.

"Maybe it's Woody!" exclaimed Bo.

"You really think he's gonna try comin' through the window again?" growled Mr. Potato Head.

"I'll check, I'll check." Hamm said, as he was already on the shelf near the window to begin with. He opened the shades and as everyone climbed up onto the windowsill, sure enough Woody, Jessie and two Buzz Lightyears were standing directly across from them.

"Thank goodness you are all alright!" Yelled Mrs. Potato Head to the other window.

"Hand me that string of Christmas lights," Woody told no one in particular. Barbie, who just made it to the office they were in after parking her car, handed it to Woody. The cowboy nodded his thanks and then lassoed the string of lights so it reached the corresponding window. It landed on the edge, but Slink quickly grabbed it with his two front paws before it was able to slide off the sill. Everyone at Andy's house applauded his swiftness. "Great goin' Slinky!" Woody exclaimed.

A case of déjà vu swept over Andy's toys, all except for Jessie and Bullseye that is. Except this time, the idea would work out differently. "Hold on one sec, fellas!" Woody called out. The toys waited patiently as Buzz and Woody shook the hand of the fanatical Buzz, and Jessie gave Barbie a hug of thanks.

"Do you have to go?" whimpered Barbie.

"I'm sorry, Barbie. I really do. But I'll send you a letter through the window sometime." Jessie offered

Barbie immediately perked up. "I would LOVE that!"

Jessie giggled. "Oh yea, how was the car moving on its own?" she remembered the question that was bothering her throughout the tour.

"Isn't it simple?" Barbie asked. "The remote control was under my feet, thus giving you an optical illusion that I was really driving the automobile. When in reality, my feet were working the controls as if I were I were pressing the pedals, though my car doesn't have real pedals because it would interfere with the unreal engine structure." She explained in a sophisticated voice. All the toys stared at the Barbie doll.

"What?" the poor Barbie was honestly confused.

Jessie shook her head and smiled as she walked past her new friend and towards the Coo-Coo Buzz. "No hard feelings?" she asked, extending her hand.

"None at all whatsoever, Miss." The Buzz Lightyear stated. "And for the record, I didn't really think you were temptress. You are way too good-looking. I-I mean-you have excellent qualities an-and-"

"Are all you space rangers so darn sweet?" Jessie questioned the two rangers. Each Buzz laughed nervously and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Yo-da-lay-ee-hoo!" cried Jessie as she slid across the surface of the Christmas lights and into the parallel window.

"Nice goin' cowgirl!" Woody said. Since he was more careful, he took the more direct approach of holding onto the string with both hands and dangling from under it, putting one hand in front of the other, like monkey bars. "Yee Haw!" he shouted as he did a flip onto the surface of the string a few inches from Andy's window, so he was able to walk onto the sill.

"To Infinity and Beyond!" Buzz shouted his catchphrase as he did cartwheels across the top of the Christmas Lights and landed on the sill as well. The toys waved hello to their old friends and goodbye to their new ones as both groups shut the windows and the blinds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been forever! But here it is! The epilogue. Writing this story with disneyfureak123 has been amazing and hopefully we will have more joint stories in the future!**

"C'mon Woody!" Buzz exclaimed as he stood on the ledge of a window at Andy's house, "Hurry up!"

"You reckon we were a lil' too fast for him?" Jessie questioned with a smirk.

"He's never been the _most_ athletic," Buzz teased.

"Yeah, I see that…"

"I heard that!" Woody panted as he climbed up the window edge. "OK, you guys, see that gate over there?" The three toys turned their heads and leaned forward to look at an azure picket fence. "We're gonna have to get to it. Now my plan is to-" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw the cowgirl swinging on an ivy vine on the side of the house and held onto the fence when she reached to it.

"Was this you're plan, Woody?" she asked, throwing the ivy to her brother.

"Uh, yeah," he meekly answered, rubbing his neck. "And Buzz."

"Yeah…"

"Close your wings. It's getting old."

…..

The three figures plopped onto the numerous green blades of grass beneath them. Immediately, they got a strident cheer from the toys who have been anxiously waiting for their rescuing friends.

"Oh thank goodness you're all back!" screeched Mrs. Potatohead, pulling them all down for a group hug.

"Wait to go Buzzy Boy! You too cowboy!" Hamm called out.

After many congratulations and hugs, Jessie pulled Woody aside hastily.

"Jessie? What's going-"

"Listen Woody," Jessie mumbled, tugging her braid, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk. I should've listened to you." Woody stood there in stillness, searching in her eyes. They looked so sad.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "I acted like a jerk, too. I knew that you wanted to explore the house. It should've been _my_ responsibility to show you around the house. Don't be so hard on yourself."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Woody."

"No problem, Jess." His attention then turned to the space ranger who was pacing back and forth in the distance. "I think there's somebody else you need to thank," he added, nodding his head towards Buzz.

"Hey Buzz!" she pronounced, running towards him.

"Oh h-hey- I mean- howdy Jessie," he stammered.

"Howdy space ranger," she greeted back. "I'm very grateful for the fact that you came by to save me."

He cleared his throat nervously. "Oh, uh, it was nothing, miss. We toys need to stick together."

"OK, _mister_," she mocked, bringing her hands to her hips, "But it wasn't _nothing_, it was very heroic. You really are the sweetest space toy around."

"I appreciate your-" Before finishing his sentence, she gave him a quick embrace, leaving him in silence as she pulled away. Wordlessly, she turned around and walked towards the rest of the toys.

"That's how you do it…" Jessie told herself with an amused grin. She preferred to take the stuttering Buzz over the neurotic Buzz any day.


End file.
